


【皮水】产后补习班

by Lily_A



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_A/pseuds/Lily_A
Summary: 看了昨天阿水发的照片忍不住立刻码的沙雕文





	1. Chapter 1

   
Alpha皮克/omega拉莫斯  
瓶盖组 万笛 ktk暗示  
看了昨天阿水发的照片忍不住立刻码的沙雕文  
请大家品品那鼓胀的胸肌 太好吃了吧  
也可以叫渣团日常？  
   
私设阿水生完崽四个月完美复出  
这是刚复出时候发生的小故事  
   
今天是塞尔吉奥拉莫斯复出的第五天，他完成了整场训练，参加对抗赛并赢得了胜利，“完美，”他一手举着水瓶一手搂着莫德里奇肩膀“sese的表现很完美。”  
   
莫德里奇点点头，任凭他摇晃着自己“你今天很棒，完美的表现。”  
   
训练结束，大家都走回更衣室换衣洗澡，拉莫斯搂着莫德里奇聊天磨蹭了一点时间，等大家都去淋浴了才打开自己的柜位，他脱掉长袖的训练服和里面的打底，露出了黑色的胸衣，就是因为这个小东西让向来肆无忌惮的皇马队长最后才回更衣室，拉莫斯把这个特制的omega胸衣脱下捏了捏，果然里面还是湿的，他撇撇嘴，把胸衣扔进了塑料袋。  
   
莫德里奇看到了他的小动作，扭过头假装什么都没发生。  
   
要知道拉莫斯第一天参加训练的时候，连哺乳胸衣都不知道穿，还在哺乳期的他居然就和往常一样一层打底一层训练服的上场了，不过半个小时他的胸口就溢满了奶渍，和他传球的克罗斯抬头时候下巴都要掉下来了，他当即踹了莫德里奇一脚，莫德里奇震惊的躺在地上接到了克罗斯的指令“让塞尔吉奥把你抱回去，要公主抱。”拉莫斯跑过来问他为什么要踹卢卡，这下莫德里奇也知道怎么回事了，他立刻假装很痛的让拉莫斯把他抱回更衣室休息一下，克罗斯替他们拦住了所有的教练和队友，我们马上回来，德国人郑重其事，马上。  
   
更衣室里，新晋的小爸爸看着自己湿漉漉的胸口，又看看旁边两个当爸很多年的人仿佛看白痴一样的目光，有点生气。  
   
“我不知道会这样！”他有点委屈“在家明明没有出的这么快，我以为能坚持半场。”  
   
两个早就有孩子的omega看着这个新手爸爸，实在不想责备他，身为omega本来就有太多的不方便，尤其你有了孩子还着急复出的时候，这种不便就放大了无数倍，“你的胸衣呢，或许你应该穿上胸衣，那样就没问题了。”克罗斯建议到。  
   
“什么胸衣？那是什么？”小鹿眼瞪圆了，仿佛听他们说了什么他从未听过的名词，对面的两个人眼也瞪圆了，“胸衣啊，”莫德里奇比了一下胸口“男性omega哺乳期用的胸衣，防止溢奶那种。”  
   
拉莫斯抬头纹都瞪出来了“还有这种东西？”  
   
.....................  
   
结果是两个人坐在更衣室给胸口围着浴巾的拉莫斯科普了omega产后的一系列注意事项，令他们震惊的是，这个人居然 完 全 不 知 道！ 他不知道有哺乳胸衣，也不知道产后omega的味道会对alpha的影响，他今早像脱缰的野马一样没贴屏蔽贴就满场跑，莫德里奇在后面追了他一路，终于在他和阿森西奥拥抱的时候pia一下把屏蔽贴贴上了他的腺体。  
   
上帝啊，克罗斯面色难看，我觉得我们需要专业的帮助。  
   
莫德里奇同意他的意见。  
   
正在此时，他们的主席出现在了更衣室，显然他也得到了三个大佬无故缺席训练的事，这个人生阅历极为丰富的老人一眼就看出发生了什么，在他得知拉莫斯居然对产后知识一无所知就一拍脑袋复出的时候，他有些愤怒了，立刻打电话联系了专业的omega产后护理知识老师，让他来给拉莫斯做一对一的补习，明天就到岗！  
   
拉莫斯可怜巴巴的抓住老佛爷的衣服求情到，sese不想上课，sese最讨厌上这种课。主席很坚定的拒绝了他。眼看一计不成，拉莫斯又出一计，“我前四天都只练半场，等第五天练整场的时候再开始上课可以吗？”能拖一天是一天，万一到时候主席就忘了呢？  
   
主席看着这个和他孙子年纪一样大的小omega，答应了这个小要求。  
   
拉莫斯当即表示自己明天肯定贴屏蔽贴穿胸衣，绝对不会影响球队训练，主席气的翻了个白眼，哐的摔上了门。  
   
觉得被看了笑话的拉莫斯在回家之后，打电话把远在巴塞罗那的皮克结结实实的骂了一个小时。Sese的一世英明还有身为皇马最成功omega的自尊，被小小的伤害到了。  
   
皮克也很委屈，他认真参加了新手父亲培训班，还给sese也读过有关的书籍，放内裤的抽屉里也塞了好多件各种颜色的胸衣，明明是他自己忘了，现在又来骂他。他刚解释了一句拉莫斯就吼了回来“谁会在放内裤的抽屉里放胸衣啊！你傻了吗！”  
   
哭的打嗝的小塞尔吉奥制止了拉莫斯单方面对皮克的语言攻击，他从保姆手里接过儿子，毫不留情的挂断了电话，这个粉粉嫩嫩的小家伙长的像极了他的papa，拉莫斯颠着手里的小宝贝看着保姆关好门，解开了睡衣。他的胸肌比以前更鼓了，乳头也比以前要挺立一些，他熟练的托着孩子的后脑，看他闭着眼趴在自己胸脯上嘬的起劲。  
   
他和皮克也曾就要不要由他亲自喂孩子发生过分歧，拉莫斯最开始表示自己虽然是omega但还是个男人，我愿意生就不错了你再让我喂孩子我一拳打死你。  
   
皮克则循循善诱，sese你是个传统的人呀，传统人家的孩子生下来都是要妈妈喂的，你看你就是妈妈喂大的啊。  
   
放屁！拉莫斯当时就喊了出来，我妈是女人！我是个男人！  
   
这场皮克输掉的战争在拉莫斯看到小塞吉的时候进行了转变，拉莫斯看着这个趴在他胸口的小家伙表示，喂一喂也不是不行，只喂五个月啊，我要五个月之前复出。  
   
皮克搂住拉莫斯亲了亲他汗湿的额头，没有说话。  
   
小塞吉停止了吮吸，开始打瞌睡，拉莫斯拍了拍他的背，摇铃叫来了保姆，接下来他还要连续训练四天，所以不能彻夜照顾孩子，保姆照顾更为合适。  
   
拉莫斯找到了皮克塞在抽屉里的一沓花花绿绿的哺乳胸衣，拍了张自己冲胸衣竖中指的照片给皮克传了过去。  
   
他的老公很快回复了“这些胸衣质量很好，吸水性也足，包你跑整场也不会流出来。”  
   
拉莫斯当即发信息骂了皮克之后又拉黑了他，都是因为这个傻子，拉莫斯愤愤的想，当初就不该生！  
   
第二天， 拉莫斯心不甘情不愿的套上了一件黑色的胸衣，半天的训练结束后他仿佛发现了新大陆，这种胸衣不仅吸水性好，还不会从前面透出奶渍来。  
   
怎么做到的啊，他偷偷问莫德里奇。  
   
“我哪知道，你去问克罗斯。”魔笛压根不想回答他这种不知道从哪冒出来的问题。  
   
拉莫斯看了看绷着脸训练的克罗斯，把问题咽了回去。  
   
   
   
现在是第五天了，他和莫德里奇把身体擦干光着上身到了理疗室，今天的床位有了些许变化，通常在中间的拉莫斯的位置被换到了最里面，他的旁边依次分别是莫德里奇、克罗斯、马塞洛，接着才是其他的alpha队友，拉莫斯挨个床和队员们打招呼一直走到最里面，路过马塞洛时马塞洛突然戳了他胸一下，拉莫斯挑挑眉，马塞洛好奇的看着他的胸，“真的变大了啊sese，还有点软。”“喂这可算性骚扰了啊。”拉莫斯揪住他的蓬蓬头晃了几下，马塞洛笑了“我只是个beta啊，算不上算不上。”两个人开始嘻嘻哈哈的打闹，“说真的，”马塞洛制止了拉莫斯一定要给他绑小辫子的动作“这到底是一种什么感觉，很不方便吧。”拉莫斯摸了摸下巴“是很不方便，但是我把它称作‘幸福的烦恼’。”  
   
马塞洛暴笑出声，他扭头冲克罗斯和莫德里奇喊道“听听我们sese的用词，太深刻了！”  
   
工作人员推着车挨床发给他们每人一瓶功能性饮料，拉莫斯接过两人的饮料，利落的拧开递给马塞洛，夹着自己那瓶溜达回到了最里面的床位，他坐上床看见马塞洛抿着嘴盯着自己，冲他送了一个wink和一个嘟嘴的飞吻，马塞洛笑了出来，冲他扬了扬瓶子，两个人在空中做了碰杯的姿势，吨吨吨了自己手里的饮料。  
   
   
理疗师们的介入打断了大男孩们满地乱跑的局面，阿森西奥趁乱跑到最里面“cap！今天是丹尼的生日！”  
   
拉莫斯心领神会，社交媒体上一波祝福自然是少不了了。  
   
阿森西奥满意的蹿回自己床位，赶在理疗师喊人之前躺了上去。  
   
拉莫斯打开ins，看到他的队友们开始晒祝福，有晒击掌的，有晒奖杯的，有晒训练的，他翻了一遍，然后打开了自己的相册，好吧，他相册里的合照也基本是这几种。不，精致男孩sese才不要用和他们一样主题的照片做生贺，sese要做最特别的！  
   
拉莫斯想了半天，冲外面喊了一声，卡瓦哈尔在理疗师愤怒的目光中撑起身，看到了队长的召唤，他冲对方点点头，表示马上到位，然后趴下继续接受理疗。理疗结束后他利落的跑到了拉莫斯旁边，拉莫斯撑起身，打开前置摄像头示意他凑近点，拍了张照片。  
   
“回去吧孩子，”他满意的看了一下照片，完全不管对方只比他小五岁“祝你生日快乐。”  
   
拉莫斯把蛋糕和祝福p了上去，仔细看了看，觉得自己的胸有点抢戏，这个趴着伸手的姿势使得他的壮硕的胸肌挤在了一起，中间甚至有了一片沟壑的阴影，这可不太好，拉莫斯挠挠头，他想把自己的胸部从照片中截掉，可是他不知道剪刀在哪，平常可是皮克做好图发给他的，sese从来不需要自己动手。他想了半天，最后把红色的文字移到了自己胸上，效果不错，堵住了一片，sese看了半天觉得很完美，按了发送键。  
   
   
理疗结束后的队员们都收拾东西下班了，拉莫斯飞快的穿好鞋冲出了更衣室，被门口一个发胶打的像克罗斯那么多的穿着灰色三件套小西装的男人拦住了，“拉莫斯先生对吗，我是您的产后护理老师。”  
   
塞尔吉奥.我以为主席会忘了这码事.拉莫斯被抓住了。对方抱着一个文件夹冲他笑得非常温和“请跟我往这边走。”  
   
拉莫斯一把抓住了从他身边路过的马塞洛，然后又箍住了莫德里奇，最后伸脚挡住了克罗斯，“他们和我一起去！”  
   
老师？？？  
   
马塞洛莫德里奇克罗斯？？？  
   
四个人搂着肩头对头，马塞洛小声说“你疯了吗！我是个beta！和你去有什么用！”  
   
拉莫斯声音更小“你可以学一学！万一你以后用得到！”  
   
马塞洛觉得自己的队长是个智障“我们肯定是代孕用不到这些产后护理！”  
   
哦~ 莫德里奇和克罗斯一起出声  
   
“你们已经想到代孕了？什么时候。”克罗斯难得八卦。  
   
“这个方法最合适了毕竟beta的生育率有点低。”莫德里奇赞同。  
   
“我们还没决定什么时候，”马塞洛觉得自己跳进了拉莫斯挖的大坑，“这不是重点！重点是sese你该去好好上课。”  
   
拉莫斯不管不顾“你们得和我一起去，sese绝不一个人上这种课！”  
   
三个人对视一眼，克罗斯看了看表“一个小时，之后我必须去接卢安和诺亚下学。”  
   
莫德里奇表示孩子们现在跟着他们的爸爸在巴塞罗那自己可以陪他到最后。  
   
马塞洛在拉莫斯小鹿星星眼攻击后表示，行吧行吧我陪你还不行嘛！  
   
于是四个人起身，冲老师表示，我们一起上课。  
   
老师表示，那钱要收四份哦。  
   
拉莫斯说“没关系，主席有的是钱。”  
   
   
于是四个人一字排开坐在了皇马的会议室里，小老师戴上眼镜，给拉莫斯一本资料，打开投影，“那么，我们从分娩开始。”  
   
三个经历过的omega津津有味的看了起来，毕竟都经历过，即使情况不太相同大致都是一样的，马塞洛一人在凳子上扭来扭去，有点尴尬，他看到剩下三人边吃小饼干边喝茶边剥干果的无动于衷的样子，不由得心生敬意，爸爸们真的很辛苦。  
   
老师洋洋洒洒说了四十分钟，孩子从出生到一岁这段时间omega基本护理讲清了，拉莫斯给老师鼓起掌来，马塞洛也跟风鼓掌，“老师讲的太棒了，”拉莫斯冲莫德里奇说“原来有这么多要学的东西。”  
   
莫德里奇小声问他“难道你以前没上过课也没看过书么？”  
   
“没啊，”拉莫斯理直气壮“这些都是杰瑞学的，他说会照顾好我和孩子的。”  
   
莫德里奇突然后悔问了这一句，拉莫斯赶紧补充到“sese是个好爸爸，杰瑞不在的时候，sese能独自照顾小塞吉一夜呢。”  
   
莫德里奇心情复杂的看了拉莫斯一眼，这个一直大大咧咧嘻嘻哈哈的男孩子有了下一代，他是papa了，也终于长大了。他同自己和克罗斯不同，拉莫斯成长于强盛的西班牙王朝，他的身前有卡西利亚斯、哈维、普约尔等功勋卓著的前辈，他们开疆辟土，拉莫斯跟在他们身后在很小的年纪就得到了足球运动员梦想的一切，身为队里唯二omega其中之一，他拥有所有特权，几乎是无法无天。这样的成长环境让拉莫斯形成了火爆强势的性格，这种性格即使在他接替卡西成为双料队长之后也没有改变。现在他有了自己的孩子，应该和以前不一样了吧。  
   
莫德里奇还没感慨完，就听到拉莫斯拉着马塞洛大声讨论胸衣是怎么吸水还不漏这个问题，老师在旁边一副恨铁不成钢的样子，让他立刻收回了刚刚的感想，根本不应该对他的成长抱有太大的希望，sese还是那个sese。  
   
四个人和老师在教室门口告别，在去停车场的路上克罗斯建议拉莫斯回去好好看一下教材“真的很有用，它能帮助你照顾好自己。”拉莫斯点点头，抱紧了胸口的包。  
   
拉莫斯回家的时候保姆正抱着小塞吉站在落地窗前等他，拉莫斯隔着玻璃逗了逗孩子，走进去把塞吉抱到怀里亲了好多下，今天他没有接到皮克的电话和信息，正要发火就想起来自己把他拉黑了，让他反省几天吧，拉莫斯愤愤的想，说好的照顾我和塞吉，现在跑哪去了，他坐进沙发里边抱着塞吉唱歌边掏出了材料打开了第一页，sese不喜欢上课，但sese要努力做个好papa。  
   
   
End  
   
这一篇的时间线其实以和某一篇文章的时间线连起来。鉴于那一篇还只是写了个开头就不说是哪篇了。  
 


	2. Chapter 2

Alpha皮克/omega拉莫斯

小妈妈小爸爸实在太好吃了于是又搞了个下

 

皮克同样是在理疗床上看到了那副生贺图片，他腾的一下坐起身，完全忘记理疗师正在给他按摩小腿，疼痛让皮克龇牙咧嘴的躺回去，他拿着手机的手抖的厉害，他看到了什么，他仿佛看到了sese裸着上身和他的队友合照，这不是重点！重点是虽然有红色字体挡住但是sese的胸肌依然暴露在所有粉丝面前，那么性感鼓胀的胸肌和中间深深的沟壑就这样被所有人看到了!

皮克当时就脸黑了，天知道sese为什么会选择这种造型来张自拍，他难道不知道自己现在是什么情况吗？这样很容易让别人想歪的好嘛。

突然他顿悟了，大概因为sese不会用裁剪工具，所以选择用字体遮挡胸部。得到这个结论的皮克心情复杂，为什么sese总能做出这种沙雕一样的举动，他就不能把照片发给自己让自己p完再发吗，他为什么总要做出这种有爆点的事才罢休，能不能成熟一点。

在心里吐槽的皮克完全没想过自己和拉莫斯是半斤八两，两人总会为一些奇怪的事情争夺头条份额。

皮克冲旁边床的拉基蒂奇吹了个口哨，对方心领神会的凑了过来，皮克悄悄说“你给莫德里奇发个信息问问sese现在在干吗，他拉黑我了我联系不到他。”

拉基蒂奇啪啪啪敲了几下手机满足了皮克的心愿“又拉黑你了？这次是因为什么？”

“一言难尽，”皮克做了个悲伤的表情“他嫌我时间太长，第二天总让他下不来床。”【双…双押？】

群主翻了个白眼，“我算是知道他为什么拉黑你了，要我是他，我拉黑你一百遍。”

“是真的！”皮克对拉基蒂奇表示不满“难道你看不出来我器大活好吗？”

群主翻身侧躺在床上，拿屁股对着皮克，单方面结束了聊天。不过下一秒后他就转回来递过了手机，手机里是莫德里奇发来的一段视频：昏暗的房间，投影光线下惨白的人脸，严肃的画外音，表情凝重的马塞洛和面无表情的克罗斯，以及……..正在吃小饼干的拉莫斯。

一手拿着饼干另一手接着碎屑的拉莫斯吃完了最后一块圆圆的巧克力曲奇饼干，他把手上的饼干渣倒进嘴里，飞快地伸舌头舔了一下手心，接着心满意足的拿手背擦擦胡子，端起了面前的茶杯。

视频在这里结束了，皮克点击了转发，把这段视频发到了自己手机上。

他们在干什么？拉基蒂奇没明白，以往这个时间，皇马早下班了，但是现在莫德里奇他们四个人却坐在会议室里边。

队内会议？不可能。如果是队内会议的话，莫德里奇是不会给他们拍视频的。而且队内会议也没有小饼干和干果吃啊。最重要的是，贝尔本泽马库尔图瓦都不在，如果是队内会议，至少他们几个应该在现场。

拉基蒂奇表示费解，这难道是新的团建方式？

皮克拍了拍他的肩膀，“我知道怎么回事了，sese说他们主席给他安排了omega产后护理培训课，大概他们都是陪他一起听的吧。”

Omega产后护理培训课？群主更疑惑了，那马塞洛在那干嘛？

“他们是好哥们”皮克锤了拉基蒂奇和自己的胸膛“就像咱们一样，有难同当。”

群主继续提问，拉莫斯为什么现在要上这种课，难道他之前没上么？

皮克耸耸肩“sese不肯去，一直是我替他去，考试都是我替他考的。”

拉基蒂奇彻底放弃了和这对奇怪的夫夫的其中之一沟通，他给莫德里奇发了无数个亲吻的表情，表示宝贝你辛苦了。

莫德里奇回答的很简单，不辛苦，为sese服务。

巴萨下班了，皮克火急火燎的往出跑，拉基蒂奇叫住了他，提出和他一起走。于是他们先回家接上了拉基蒂奇的孩子们，两人抱着孩子们上了飞机，拉基蒂奇抱着小闺女，皮克替他抱着大儿子。

皮克坐在飞机上试着拨了一下拉莫斯的号码，果然还处于拉黑状态。他叹了口气，想到前几天拉莫斯恼羞成怒的叫骂，不由得笑了出来。脑补出了各种画面：拉莫斯在场上跑动传接，完全不知道自己胸口湿了一大片，克罗斯和莫德里奇使计把他骗回更衣室他才知道，于是sese露出了那种，羞耻又委屈的表情。他已经在眼前浮现出拉莫斯拿浴巾挡着自己丰满的胸部在两个omega面前抱怨的样子，嘟着嘴，棕色的大圆眼里满是委屈‘sese不是故意的，sese不知道！’。皮克换了个坐姿，感觉自己的裤子有点不好，他试图驱赶这种冲动，但越来越有反应。忍住啊小兄弟，皮克暗自鼓劲，待会儿你就有用武之地了。

拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇的孩子们很听话，小女儿趴在拉基蒂奇怀里睡了一路，大儿子坐在旁边看卡通片，没有大吵大闹，一个多小时的旅程很快结束了，皮克拎着两人的大箱子看着前面拉基蒂奇一手抱一个一手领一个，“照顾两个孩子很辛苦啊。”他感叹道。

“习惯了，”拉基蒂奇把小女儿往上颠了颠，“卢卡可以同时抱起他们两个。”他扭头看了眼皮克“母亲比父亲伟大的多。”

两个人在机场分开了，皮克接受了刚睡醒的小姑娘的亲吻，替他们合上了车门，“回去之前电话联系，”拉基蒂奇降下车窗，“和叔叔说再见孩子们。”

 

等皮克到家的时候已经是晚上十点半多，他打开门走进玄关，得到铃声提醒的保姆跑了出来，皮克问他拉莫斯和小塞吉在哪，保姆指了指主卧“先生说今晚他要自己带宝宝。”

皮克脱掉外衣挂在衣架上，走向卧室。卧室里只开着一盏小夜灯，拉莫斯和小塞吉都已经睡下了，拉莫斯睡在左侧，把毛毯从脚一直盖到鼻子下边，小塞吉握着小拳头睡在他旁边，盖着自己的小花被子。皮克坐在床边，从床头处拾起一本东西，那是一份omega生育之后的资料，皮克把它放在地上，弯腰去亲了亲小塞吉的脸，又爬上床撩开毯子去亲拉莫斯的嘴唇，睡得正香的omega伸手想推开这个打扰他清梦的人，皮克抓住了拉莫斯的右手继续吻他，拉莫斯想翻身逃脱，被皮克握住了腰。

拉莫斯终于被搞醒了，他朦胧的睡眼里映出一个欠打的人影，右手狠狠地锤了这个人的鼻子。皮克捂着鼻子从他身上起来，努力不尖叫出声。

拉莫斯坐了起来，看着皮克捂着鼻子后退的样子，一把揪住了他的领子，“你还敢回来？？”他压低了声音，和皮克额头顶额头。

皮克冲他嬉皮笑脸，“我当然要回来了，我想sese和宝宝了呀。”

拉莫斯松开手，用脚去踢他“滚吧，我能照顾好孩子，不需要你了。”

“这可不行，”皮克可怜巴巴的攥住他的脚踝“我答应过要照顾好你们的，你怎么能把我轰走呢。”

拉莫斯不想和他说话，想抽回被攥住的脚踝，皮克并没有松手，顺着拉莫斯抽回脚的力度往前爬了两步，把自己嵌进对方双腿之间，然后把对方的腿挂在自己后腰上，“我们一周没见了sese，”他盯着拉莫斯的眼睛“你难道不想我么？”

拉莫斯看着他温柔的笑意，难得没有出言怼他。他喜欢皮克的眼睛，那双眼睛里藏着太多让他痴迷的东西，许多两个人吵到天翻地覆的情况下，只要皮克不说话，用那双天蓝色的大眼睛委屈地盯着他，拉莫斯总会败下阵来，任凭皮克把他搂进怀里，给他一个深吻，之后他们两个就仿佛没有吵过架一样的和好了。

皮克再次俯下身来亲他，这次拉莫斯回应了。

两个人气喘吁吁的松开彼此，皮克已经解开了拉莫斯的睡衣，拉莫斯的手也已经伸进了皮克的裤子，皮克借力把拉莫斯翻到自己身上，让他跨坐在自己腰际，脱下了他的睡衣。他抚摸着拉莫斯的后颈让他趴在自己身上继续同自己接吻，另一只手趁机覆上了拉莫斯的胸。对方明显的僵住了，开始挣扎，皮克稍微使力捏住了拉莫斯的胸部，一股湿意在两人紧贴的胸口蔓延开来，拉莫斯瞬间软倒在皮克怀里。

皮克侧头去舔拉莫斯的耳朵“我都没怎么使劲你就流奶了，嗯？当了妈妈更敏感了？”

拉莫斯咬着牙没有理会他的调戏，皮克见状更是变本加厉，“你看看自己今天拍的图片，是不是专门让大家看你的胸部的，这么丰满，这么充实。”

拉莫斯摇摇头，把脸埋进了皮克肩膀，皮克舔吮着拉莫斯后颈的腺体，仍不满足，“你是不是提前擦过才去拍照的，因为你怕全世界都知道皇马的拉莫斯队长是个哺乳期会溢奶的妈妈。”他用力捏住了拉莫斯的乳头，一点奶液顺着乳孔滴滴答答漏了下来，顺着皮克已经湿透的胸口划过腰侧最后落在了雪白的床单上。拉莫斯小声的尖叫起来，弓起背，几乎达到高潮。可是还差一点，于是他搂住皮克的脖子尽力解释道“sese没有，”他用自己被内裤束缚的阴茎去蹭皮克的“sese没有故意让别人看。”

皮克没有理会，他让拉莫斯侧躺过来，自己拱进他的怀里，一口含住了他的乳头，拉莫斯揪着皮克的头发把他使劲往外拽“你他妈在干什么，放开老子！说好不给你吃了！”

皮克响亮的嘬了一声，松开了他的胸部，“我根本没有答应啊sese，我答应的是，塞吉吃的时候不吃。”

有的时候人就是不能随便说话，皮克话音刚落，在他俩旁边睡着的小团子哇的哭了出来。

“艹！”拉莫斯响亮的骂了一句，扭身去摸塞吉的纸尿裤，沉甸甸的手感明显是该换了，他把小塞吉抱起来示意皮克去拿新的，皮克表情复杂的看了光裸的拉莫斯一眼，爬下床从抽屉里拿出新的纸尿裤，接过孩子平放到床上进行了更换。可是小塞吉依然在哭，任凭皮克怎么哄都不管用。

拉莫斯接过了塞吉抱到了自己胸口，想喂他吃奶，可是他停住了，气愤的瞪了皮克一眼，努力用一只手稳住孩子，另一只手从枕头旁边的纸巾盒里抽出了几张面纸粗糙的擦了几把自己的胸。光洁的面纸擦过拉莫斯挺立的乳头，带走了上面还挂着的晶莹的奶珠，皮克觉得自己刚刚因为哄孩子而软下去的小兄弟又抬头了。拉莫斯胡乱擦了几下，把面纸扔到一边，小塞吉停止大哭抽抽噎噎的开始吮吸，小爸爸们终于松了口气，皮克把拉莫斯用过的纸巾扔进了床下的垃圾桶，又给光着上半身的拉莫斯围上了毛毯，“sese，你刚刚为什么要......”皮克的话没说完就被拉莫斯打断了“卧槽你还敢说，你居然想让我儿子吃你的口水，你待会死定了！”

皮克挠了挠头，没敢继续说话。

等小塞吉终于吃饱了又开始睡觉的时候，两个人终于放松下来，可是这么一搞，他们好像真的没有性趣了，拉莫斯摸了摸自己的档，已经基本没什么反应了。也难怪，被孩子闹了多半个小时，就是神仙也不可能没事做硬着么久啊。

拉莫斯示意皮克我没兴趣了睡吧明天起来在做，皮克没说话，亮晶晶的盯着拉莫斯的胸口，“你他妈居然还在想这个，”拉莫斯没好气“早被儿子吃光了。”

皮克不信，他凑过来捏了捏拉莫斯的胸肌，确实瘪下去了一点，又捏了捏另一半，同样的手感。他很委屈，明明是我先的，怎么最后还是这个小崽子得了手。他不甘心的趴在拉莫斯胸上使劲吸了吸，被拉莫斯一脚踹到了档。

皮克捂着档倒在了床上，拉莫斯护着胸坐在床头，“你有病啊！告诉你没有了，吸得我好疼，滚开！”

小塞吉在旁边发出了小小的一声啊，皮克赶忙比了个嘘，两个人一起看向孩子，还好只是呓语。

拉莫斯仰躺下来，皮克跟着蹭到他旁边抱住了他的腰，“睡吧，我要累死了。”皮克给他们两人拉好毛毯，拉莫斯给了他一个敷衍的吻，闭上了眼睛。

至于这一夜皮克起来了多少次哄宝宝，拉莫斯表示，这是他该做的，反正sese是睡了个好觉。


End file.
